The Battle, The Broken Heart, and The Meaningles
by captain skippy528
Summary: this is the actual battle with kronos and percy is the only survivor. another one of my depressing fan fics i really like writing these! read and review please!


**I would like to give a shout out to my bestest friend who gave me the idea to write this little one shot. So thanks a lot amigo! Now, introducing, The Battle, The Broken Heart, and The Meaningless Existence!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING PJO!!!!!**

**Percy's POV:**

Monsters. Everywhere there were monsters and who was behind them leading them? None other then Kronos, the jerk who wanted to take over the world and was too stubborn to stay sliced up in Tartarus.**(A/N: spelling?) **so now camp half-blood got to fight off his endless legions of monsters, and were the gods helping us clean up the mess they made? No they weren't, they were sitting on their lazy butt's up on mount Olympus watching the fight as if it were some action movie.

I rolled my eyes as I hacked through another hellhound and turned to make sure Annabeth was alright. I saw her in her hack through a fury with her bronze dagger. Her head was bare and devoid of a helmet so she could use the cap her mom got her. She cleaned off her dagger, brushed a strand of her beautiful blond hair out of her face and tucked the lock behind her ear. She noticed me looking at her and she blushed almost as much as I did. She winked at me and put her cap on, disappearing from sight. Coming back to my senses I turned and went after the monsters with a vengeance. I had something to fight for now; I want to be able to see Annabeth's face again. I want to be able to make her blush by just looking at her. I want her to be able to smile and wink at me again. I want to get the courage to tell her how I really feel and I want to hold her in my arms and kiss her soft lips. I finished the monster I was fighting and let loose a roar that scared even me. Annabeth appeared beside me and we exchanged quick looks and smiled grimly. We pressed forward killing anything that stood in our path. Even in the heat of the battle I felt Squeamish around Annabeth. Her very presence made me so self conscience that I had the impulse to grab a mirror and fix my hair but then something would try to lop off one of my limbs and I would snap out of it and retaliate. We were getting closer and closer to Kronos, it looked like we could win the war an end this.

"Well wise girl, we might just make it." I said as I turned to look at her planning the whole hero perfect kiss moment. I think she caught on because she started inching towards me and she said,

"Yeah I guess so seaweed brain." But just as she leaned in I could see something rise up behind her and throw a spear at her. Time slowed and I tried to pull her out of the way but I was too late. The spear impaled her and if I wasn't wearing armor it would have killed me too. I heard the sickening noise of the metal tearing her soft, precious flesh apart. I saw the look of surprise on her face as her eyes widened.

"No!!" I screamed. She fell forward and I caught her. She was still breathing but she was fading fast I frantically tried to give her some nectar but she was too far gone. With a great effort she looked up at me and smiled.

"Percy, I……I lo-." She didn't finish her sentence though. Just as she was about to reveal her feelings for me her body gave out on her. I sat there holding her. I was spiraling; my world was just shaken to its very core. Everything was wrong, Wrong, WRONG! Annabeth wasn't supposed to die! She was supposed to live! Why her? Of all people! Why did it have to be her? I felt tears falling down my cheeks. Then I felt something in me snap. The identity of what I once was was replaced by a gaping hole of nothingness. I had become a black hole devoid of emotion and no longer cared about my life. I felt an overwhelming rage take over my entire being and I threw myself at the monsters with a vengeance. I used anything I could to kill them. I wanted them to pay; I wanted them all to suffer for killing her. I lost track of time, the only thing I paid attention to was my next victim. I heard the cries of my fellow campers fall in battle and that just fueled my efforts. Eventually I couldn't find any monsters to kill and I made my way towards Kronos. He stood on half-blood hill and he didn't look too happy about losing his army. I came to a stop in front of him with riptide in both hands ready to swing. I saw him draw backbiter and he said in the double voice of his,

"Percy, you're such a fool. Do you really think you can defeat me? Look around, all of your fellow campers are dead, and so are my monsters. But Percy, think for a second, the gods weren't here to help you today. They abandoned you and they let Annabeth die. Do you really want to help them? Do you want to help a bunch of immortals that don't care about their kids enough to help them fight the strongest titan in existence?"

"You're right; the gods didn't help me, or any of my fellow campers. It is their fault that all my friends are dead now and the only reason they ever cared about me was because of the stupid prophecy I'm about to fulfill. I'm and the lone survivor of camp half-blood and I'm the only one left to represent us. I do think you are right about some things but I know that if I were to join you the entire world would be destroyed and I'm not about to let my friends deaths be for nothing. I will not join you!" I roared and I swung riptide at him with all of my might. I put all my anger into that swing and I felt the moisture in the air turn to ice and hammer down with my sword into Kronos. I hacked and slashed at him more times then necessary and I heard his screams. The screams of Kronos, the evil mastermind, and the screams of Luke, the betrayer who resented the gods with every fiber of his being. After a while I stopped and looked down. I saw bits and pieces of Kronos scattered on the ground.

"Well? What now!" I screamed up at the gods. My father and Zeus appeared next to me.

"Good job son." My father said patting me on the back smiling. How could he be smiling?! How could he have the nerve to show his face to me after today?

"That's it?!" I screeched, "All of my friends and the girl I love were just killed because the gods wouldn't help us out there today and all you can say is 'good job son'?" I was getting very angry.

"Percy, do not seek to insult the gods that would be very unwise. We are all in your debt, but that does not give you leave to cause offense. This was not our war. This was not our prophecy, it was yours and you must deal with the results." Zeus boomed at me. I didn't want to be struck by lighting so I shut up and watched as Zeus cast Kronos back into the underworld. It was nothing special and I sat quietly hating the gods while he did it. Finally I said,

"I'm _not _cleaning this up. I'm going to say goodbye to my friends one last time then I'm leaving and I'm never coming back." Not waiting for an answer I turned my back to my father and the gods and slowly walked to the battlefield to say goodbye.

I arrived at the foot of half-blood hill and looked around. The only thing I saw were the dead bodies of all the campers, satyrs and tree nymphs that had fought. I heard a moan and ran off in the general direction of the sound. Following the moan I heard a muffled

"Bleat.." it had to be Grover. I searched until I found his body. He had been nailed with 3 arrows all along his back. There was a massive pool of blood around his body and all hopes of saving him were vanquished. He had simply lost too much blood.

"Hey G-man." I choked out.

"P-Percy is……is that you" he moaned. I could see his face contort in pain.

"Yeah Grover it's me. We did it. Kronos is back in Tartarus." I told him trying to make his last moments ones of pride and accomplishment.

"That's….. great." He grunted. I saw him force a smile on his face and then before I could say anything else he fell limp and died. Tears started streaming down my face. Each one stung me like an angry wasp. I wasn't used to crying. I never cried, I would always be the strong one, the one that comforted everyone else but I was the one that needed comforting and now, there was nobody left to comfort me. They were all taken from me and I missed them all so much. Even Clarisse, she wasn't the nicest person but I never could imagine life without her. Each step I took in the field, each face I saw hurt me more and more. The lifeless faces of my fellow campers seemed to stare at me while I traversed the vacant field. Everywhere I stepped the grass was soaked in blood and it began to cake on the bottoms of my shoes. I didn't care though.

There was still one person I had to see, that one person who was about to discover the truth, that one person who had my heart then died. And my heart died along with her. She was everything, my entire world and now she was gone. I no longer had anything to live for. There was no reason for my existence. My life was now meaningless and everything looked bleak. I didn't want to live anymore. There was no reason for me to continue with this constant heartache and I wanted it all to stop. I wanted to be with my friends in the underworld, not here having to keep living when they did not. It wasn't fair and I hated every breath I took.

I finally arrived at Annabeth's body. It had turned pale and she was in a pool of her own blood. The spear was still in her. I tore it out of her and gently picked her up. I set her down on a patch of relatively clean grass and brushed her hair out of her face. Her stormy grey eyes were no longer lit up with that spark of life Annabeth had always had. Instead they were glazed over and frozen in place. Her skin had turned a ghostly white and her lips were begging to turn blue. The tears came harder and faster now. I hated seeing her like this. So, well, dead. It hurt me to even think about it. Why? I thought to myself, why her? I didn't get any answer, but I wasn't expecting one either. The fates worked in mysterious ways and no mortal would ever be able to comprehend them. I wish I could have died too. At least then, we would be together, then we would have forever together and I would cherish every second of it.

It's funny how when you lose somebody or something you really begin to think about everything you miss about them. Even the tiny things I used to take for granted. Like those little smiles she would give me that would send my stomach into hysterics, or when I would catch myself staring at her and before I could look away she'd notice. Our eyes would meet and we'd both blush. Oh, I want those days to come back. I'd travel to the underworld and back- wait, maybe; just maybe, I could get her back from the underworld. Maybe Hades would allow me to. I'd do anything, anything! To get her back.

I got up and began to walk away from camp half-blood. I stopped on half-blood hill and turned back,

"I won't let you guys be forgotten." I whispered to myself. And that was a promise I intended to keep, even if it killed me. Hopefully it would then I would be with them all but for now I had a plan to get one of them back. But then I thought to myself,

Would it be fair to bring her back, to make her suffer the loss of everyone else with me? Would that not be a cruel punishment rather then a blessing? It was a selfish idea. A very selfish idea and I would never want to inflict something like that on anybody. No, I would have to deal with this on my own and wait for death to claim me and then I would be reunited with everyone, with Annabeth.

I would carry on, I would wait. My life couldn't last forever and I won't bring anybody back. I'll live a meaningless existence until it's time for the fates to cut my string and then I'll gladly go to the underworld where I know all my friends will be there waiting for me, where Annabeth will be waiting for me, and I'll come, I'll definitely come.

**Okay guys so there it is. The longest one shot I've ever written. Please review and tell me what you think! No flames please.**


End file.
